Birth
by The May Waters
Summary: The Red Flag flew high above the port and everyone shuddered in their homes. The thatch buildings could not hide them however, and they held their children closely, praying the worst would not fall upon them. Boots clicked against aging wood and stopped only when a board in the dock squeaked. There was a terrifying sound as the squeaking ended, instead there was a (cont. inside)
1. Crew

****PLEASE NOTE! This story is not written by me, it is written by my friend. My friend and I have agreed together to post each other's stories on each other's profiles. She is a member of a FanFiction site called Inkitt. Some of my better stories will be going onto her profile there and her stories will be posted here on mine. We call it a fair trade off. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

Title: Birth

Summary: The Red Flag flew high above the port and everyone shuddered in their homes. The thatch buildings could not hide them however, and they held their children closely, praying the worst would not fall upon them. Boots clicked against aging wood and stopped only when a board in the dock squeaked. There was a terrifying sound as the squeaking ended, instead there was a splintering rip as the wood was broken in one swift movement. Rings clinked against the metal of a gun which was never pulled from its holster, but it strikes just as much fear into their hearts. For there in the port stood the one person who could even control the king, no noose would ever lay on their neck.

Written By: Samantha Foote

Rating: 16+

Characters: Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape

* * *

Chapter 1

Crew

* * *

_I can remember fancy dresses and the smell of freshly polished floors. I strongly recall the clicking of shoes on tile and maidens rushing to help with every little thing; Father's cologne washing through the halls of the manor whenever he would dock in our city. I would stare out the window, watching every mast come and go, hoping it would be my father. No one ever spoke of his profession. Apparently it wasn't a dignified occupation for someone married to the Duchess of Cokeworth._

_I remember the day it all ended. Smoke and ash filling the air, the screams as maids ran trying to find me. Mother locked herself in her upstairs art room, axes from the soldiers splintering the fine wood of the door. There I stood in the middle of it all, watching as flames licked the silk curtains. I can still hear my father's shout as he ran through the house, screaming for my mother, sister, and me. My mother's agonized screams as she burned to death in her art room still haunt me to this day. I don't know if my sister ever made it out alive._

_I can now almost recall nothing of my old life. How my father grabbed me around the waist and pulled me free from the burning remains of our home. I no longer remember what it was like to play in finely stitched dresses, or to be manicured to perfection at only the age of six. Now all I know is the smell of the wind, the spray of salty water, and how it is to put fear into those who control you so they no longer do. I know what it's like to yell myself hoarse from bellowing orders in the midst of a ship sinking storm. How it is to bury the last of those who could truly love you in a watery grave. I no longer remember I am meant to be a high end lady, betrothed at the age of twelve. I have become what my father was and I can never return._

* * *

"All hands on deck!" The shout rose over the thunder clapping above them. Harsh wind and water rocked the boat and waves crashed onto the oak deck, causing the men to grapple with ropes and rails to keep from slipping into the dark. Their hands burned from the grip, red welts already forming and opening painfully as they walked just a few steps. "Lose the sails!"

The gray burdens upon the high maple masts were pulling the ship wildly across the water. Sailors shouted and reached, trying to wrench them from their posts. The captain of the ship could hear the wood creaking from the pressure just over the storm. The small black newly stitched symbol of death on the upper right hand corner was beginning to tear. It was an instantaneous decision; they could find the sail later if need be.

"Cut the sail." The captain ordered. A few people running across the deck froze in horror.

"But Captain-" The first mate began to protest.

"No protesting, we won't be able to keep the sails in this weather. Cut it free or we'll never make it out of here alive." Their red hair swung back in a sweeping arc.

"Aye captain," The first mate repeated the orders once more, earning a nod of approval.

"Let me take over the helm." The experienced helmsman quickly released his post to the boss, stepping back as they took a strong stance and began to ever so slightly manage to hold the ship steady. It was pulling back to normal when the sails were released and the wheel was left to spin freely back. The blood red material whipped away, taking a couple of dim sailors with it. A reasonable sacrifice to any worthy pirate, some simply couldn't live their lives on the sea.

"Lower the flag, we're docking in Port Hogsmeade." The captain commanded the helmsman who ran towards the pole and managed to bring down the blood red material down.

The boat was rocked back and forth as it was pulled towards the nearest port. Waves crashed on the deck and a few good people slipped and came close to sliding off the boat. The storm faded out slowly and the damages were categorized once the captain had given up their post at the helm. From the bow of the boat, the harbor of Port Hogsmeade could be seen standing majestically with glimmering lights in the still dark skies and steep mountain sides.

"The Cabin Boy took a trip to Davy Jones' locker towards the beginning of the storm Captain." The First Mate informed the captain, joining them at the bow.

"Then I'll need a new one, as well as a new mizzen."

"Aye captain,"

"Prepare for docking in Port Hogsmeade." The captain turned and watched as the rudder was turned and the ship rocked towards the new direction.

"Port Hogsmeade? They've had a large collection of the Royal Army there lately."

"Hoist the British Colors!" The captain decided, walking stiffly back towards their cabin.

"The Union Jack?"

"No the Tricolour, of course the Union Jack; how many British flags do you know?" Then the red hair was flipped and gone within moments. The first mate knew better than to test their captain, but they weren't sure it was wise to raise the home colors here in this port of all places.

* * *

"And stay out!" The barman roared tossing four disgruntled figures into the mud of Hogsmeade.

"I was just about to get me another drink," The shortest of the four whined, his chubby pallor and baby face making him seem much younger than he actually was.

"Sorry mate," The tallest replied, a wide grin on his face. "He was challenging my manhood, couldn't just let that one settle."

"You could have, but you didn't." The shabbiest of them all rolled over, pushing himself up from the mud.

"Abeforth will let us back in; just have to wait till our next visit to Hogsmeade." The final of the four lay on his stomach, reveling in the dirt. "Think Rosmerta is up for a visit from her four favorite boys?"

"Perhaps if we were less covered in this mess," one of them flicked mud from his fingers, little bits of it landing on his friends' faces.

"Fancy a swim in the ocean then?"

"We could always go back to the manor,"

"Take too long, the servants will be rushing up and down to give you what you want and twenty times more."

"Touché,"

"To the harbor," The group of four set out, pushing each other into the paths of late comers and decorating the walls of various thatch houses with mud. A carriage barreled past them and the messiest had to quickly duck behind a pile of water barrels at one of the nicer inns in town.

"Your family is out looking for you then?"

"Or they forgot I'm there and they're simply heading out." He flicked his shoulder length hair back, mud splattering the glass window.

"Do you believe Abeforth's story?"

"About?"

"About his brother being the governor of Hogwarts?"

"That one,"

"Aye, it makes a fine story to be tellin'."

"No, don't do that."

"Ever,"

"There is no chance in any realm you will ever be a pirate."

"You never know." The boys calmly walked into the ocean, sitting down on the sand and letting the cold waves rush over them.

"If I don't get frostbite from this, I think I'll survive next winter." The smallest chattered.

"When are we due to be heading back to Grimmauld?" The tallest asked, laying down, letting his head float with the rush of the waves.

"Three days time,"

"The Malfoy lot are pleased to see your family again then?"

"I would guess so, but I think they're only after the money that comes with being Governor."

"Your family is relatives of the king though,"

"Yeah, King Alphard has always been a generous man, I would say. His ideas however, most of the family doesn't agree with him and they'd do anything to get their hands on the throne."

"That we've heard a few times. Shall we take a drink at the Three Broomsticks now then?"

"Is that a ship?" The shortest brought them back as he stared out across the water. A large ship was sailing towards the port, the moon behind it illuminating a silhouette.

"It looks like a Brig,"

"A jail cell? We're talking about boats here mate,"

"No, it's a type of boat, as well as the word for jail cell."

"No, that's a Galleon."

"So now we're talking money-"

"Galleon is a ship name as well, seriously, how are you even the Duke's son?"

"Sometimes I like to think I'm adopted."

"We better move; the wenches in The Three Broomsticks aren't going to be there forever."

"I think that's kind of their job, but whatever you say."

"Madame Rosmerta says I'm one of her favorite customers."

"For alcohol yes, but she has yet to touch you with a ten foot pole."

"It'll happen one day lads,"

* * *

Lily Evans had been traveling the seas for many years now, as consequence she'd made friends with many different people under the King. Her favorite port was the most dangerous, because it had the richest of the King's Governors and a large handful of army officials, but it also had a good majority of her friends. The little shops and pubs were well suited for the area and it was easy to find people willing to help her. The Three Broomsticks was as rowdy as Lily remembered it being. A smile crept onto her face as she ducked a flying chair. She had her red hair tucked tightly into her hat; a few spirals were escaping and twisting delicately around her face, framing it. She tugged consciously on her sleeves, attempting to keep the brand near her elbow hidden.

"What shall we do first?" Alice Fortescue asked Lily, her brown eyes traveling around the well-stocked pub.

"Greet Madame Rosmerta so she knows why we're here and what we're doing, and then start the drafts." Lily smiled and tipped her hat down to cover her face and made her way over to the bar where the maiden was entertaining four men.

"May I help you?" Rosmerta asked once she had made her way up behind four customers, all looking as though they'd come back from swimming. The group of four turned to see who had interrupted their conversation, little rivulets of sea water still making its way off their clothes onto the floor. Lily tipped her hat up, a wide grin spread across her face. The barmaid gasped in surprise and happiness, before stating plainly, "Lily Evans."

"Rosmerta,"

"It's good to see you again," The waitress slipped out from behind the bar and hugged her.

"I'm glad to be back, just for a few days. That storm caused a lot of havoc with the ship, we lost the sails and we need a new mizzen. That's to the extent I am aware of, I'm sure there are more. Oh, and we need a few new crew members as some fell off in the storm, you'll be sure to let the right parties know, won't you?"

"I would be happy to; I can trust you'll be visiting Abeforth as well?"

"Perhaps, it's not yet been fully decided. I'll need to go see Ollivander about helping with the repairs; Alice will be staying to take care of things. You'll be sure to take care of her, won't you? She can be a bit scared sometimes to take on the gruffer types."

"Perhaps you should leave someone with her?"

"The whole crew is here and her lover is nearby."

"Oh, I do love Frank. I think I'll go greet him when I take some drinks by in a bit."

"Cost paid," Lily shoved a handful of galleons into Madame Rosmerta's hand.

"This is quite a large amount of money."

"I'm sure the men will be drowned in alcohol by the end of tonight. I'm worried it might not be enough."

"For you dear, it always is." She turned back to the bar, preparing several glasses for different quantities and mixes.

"Have a Red Rum waiting for me when I get back?" Then Lily was gone, disappearing through the crowd. The four men saw her stop shortly at a table with a shorter brunette before taking leave into the night.

"Who was that?" The tallest of the group ask, his hair drying into its usual messy abundance.

"That was Lily Evans," Madame Rosmerta smiled at him and the boys quirked an eyebrow up.

"And she is-?"

"If you don't know you'll have to ask her yourself."

They watched for her return, watching as Rosmerta would periodically whisper some information in various patrons' ears; they would then stand and approach the table where the small brunette was sitting. Something was definitely going on and the Grimmauld Marauders were determined to find out what.

* * *

Lily shivered slightly in the cool breeze coming from the ocean; it'd been a while since she was on land and in a place as warm as The Three Broomsticks. Her boots clicked lightly on the cobblestone road as she walked up the path towards Ollivander's. Garrick Ollivander was a sweet heart who made many things out of wood. His craftsman abilities were superb and if anyone could make a new mast within just a couple of days it was him. The shop was quiet when she stepped inside, her right shoulder warmed by a small lantern with a lit candle inside. A grandfather clock in the corner caught her eye and she wished she could have it, but knew it would never fit on the ship.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Lily called out; perhaps it was too late to be visiting the wood worker.

"Lily Evans," She jumped slightly at the sudden voice coming behind one of the shelves. It swayed a bit and the man himself emerged and Lily gave him a warm smile. "It's been a while since I've seen you in these parts. Is _The Red Rum _still sailing strong?"

"She made it through the storm out there, but I'm afraid we require some assistance before we can set sail again. Do you happen to have an extra mizzen on hand?"

"You're in luck; I was just finishing up crafting a new one." Ollivander told her and Lily smiled.

"You'll be sure to come out to the ship in the light tomorrow and help me find anything else that needs to be repaired, yes?"

"Of course, wouldn't want the captain to be mad at me." Lily laughed openly.

"I best be getting back to help Alice with drafting the crew, visit Madame Malkin tomorrow, see if I can get a new set of sails."

"You really had some struggles out in that storm."

"It crept up on us and we lost some good parts of the ship, I had just gotten new sails too." Lily sighed. "See you tomorrow Mr. Ollivander."

Lily exited back into the streets and made her way back towards the pub her crew had settled in.

"Lily Evans, is that you?" She turned to find Severus Snape standing in the middle of the street, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Sev?"

"It is you!" He was quick in his approach, pulling her into a tight hug.

"How long has it been?"

"Three years,"

"Is that all?" Lily smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What are you doing back here in Hogsmeade?"

"Building the crew,"

"Crew?"

"Yeah, I-uh work on a ship." Lily pulled away, turning and walking down the muddy street. She obviously expected him to follow, which he obediently did. "We lost a few people in the storm."

"I see,"

"The ship is in the harbor then?"

"Yes, we're staying at The Three Broomsticks for now." Lily paused, looking up at him. "How did you get here, I thought you were still in Cokeworth."

"I moved to Grimmauld and became a servant for the Black Family."

"The Duke," Lily looked up at him sharply.

"Yeah, the Black's came to visit the Governor of Hogsmeade, so I came with."

"I see," Lily paused outside the door. "I really must be getting back inside; I'm supposed to be helping with drafting crew members."

"I'll see you around then?"

"Possibly," Lily quickly entered the pub once more and shut the door solidly behind her. Severus' mouth twitched uncomfortably as he made his way back up towards Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"What self respecting woman would ever wear trousers?" James asked. James Potter was from a family close to the Black's, but they didn't have the same status as them. They had once been Governor's of Flintlock, but they resigned the post in their later years moving to Grimmauld.

"A woman who works on a ship?" Sirius suggested. Sirius was the eldest son in the Black family, heir to becoming the Duke.

"It's possible," Remus Lupin shrugged bringing his glass of whiskey to his lips.

"Woman aren't supposed to be on ships though, they bring bad luck." Peter Pettigrew's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"That's an old wives tale I think, I see no harm in them being aboard a ship." Sirius twisted on the stool, a serene smile creeping onto his face.

"That is disgusting mate," James told him, grimacing and setting down his ale.

"I was having nothing but innocent thoughts, I assure you." He defended; Peter rolled his eyes but made no further comments.

"Innocent my-"

"Look, the female beauty has returned."

"Shall we go see exactly what she is up to?"

"I do believe that is in order."

The four men stood and made their way gingerly around the bar towards the two women who were laughing openly with a man they recognized as Amos Diggory. He was a familiar patron to the bar with a wife and son at home; surely he wouldn't be looking for a job aboard a ship?

"Ah! It's always good to see you four around these parts when you aren't off destroying public property." Amos greeted throwing an arm around James' shoulders.

"It's good to see you too Amos," James grinned, sliding his way out of the sideward embrace. "We were just coming over to see if you'd like to join us for a final drink and wondering what you were doing talking to the hiring staff of a ship in port?"

"Oh, is that what they're doing?" He turned back to the women, a smile spreading further across his features. "Please excuse me Miss Lily and Miss Alice, my wife will be getting after my tail end if she hears about this. Be sure to send a letter along and tell me all about your life when you get into the next port, yes?"

"Of course Amos, it was lovely to see you again." Lily and Alice waved as he exited the pub, happy little smiles lingering on their faces from seeing an old friend again.

"Lily, I have your Red Rum." Rosmerta appeared by their side and the red haired woman quickly took the glass.

"Oh thank goodness." Lily fished around in her pocket for a moment before pulling out a sickle and pushing it into the waitress' hand. "Take it, I won't hear no for an answer. You are an absolute doll."

"Thank you," Madame Rosmerta turned to the four boys and sized them up. "Thinking of joining the crew or merely seeking information?"

"A little of both I suppose." Sirius replied.

"Best state your names first; I'm not sure they want to be chased all over the world on your account." Then she disappeared and the men were left with two smirking woman, their eyes lids fluttering seductively ever so slightly.

"Why does, what appears to be, a merchant ship need two women on board?" Remus asked, taking a seat in one of the wooden chairs.

"Let's just say, the ship wouldn't run the same if we weren't there." Lily replied taking a delicate swallow from her full glass. "The captain is in need of various crew members and a new Cabin Boy, they usually prefer a young woman for the duty, but a boy would suffice."

"Surely they don't want the Cabin Boy or Girl to satisfy other-needs." Peter stuttered slightly over the last few words, unsure of whether he would be allowed to speak them at all.

"I highly doubt those kinds of actions would ever take place aboard the ship, without the crew's permission of course. Besides, only few are allowed the luxury of having a constant lover." Alice blushed violently, quickly raising her gin and downing it.

"Oh,"

"Are you interested in the positions?" Lily swilled her drink, downing the last bit. "Rosmerta, another please? This time on the rocks, if you would be so kind."

"I'm thinking yes, but I can't speak for my mates." James replied sitting down in his own chair and leaning back.

"If we accept your terms, do we still have to state our names?" Sirius questioned wishing to avoid using his name.

"The captain doesn't want the royal navy chasing the ship all over the map, so yes, and if you dare tell us a fake name-well let's just say Alice is quick to loosen the tongue's of liars."

"Remus Lupin," Remus offered, putting out a weary hand which Lily took happily and wrote his name on the register.

"Peter Pettigrew." The chubby man squeaked out, scared at the possibility of having his tongue cut even a little bit.

"James Potter." He no longer had a fear of the name, though Lily apparently knew it well.

"Potter? As in Governor Potter of Flintlock?"

"Just Potter, the governor was dropped several years ago."

"Forgive me; I don't keep up with politics much, only enough to know exactly which laws I might break."

"You're breaking laws set by the king?"

"No, city laws, silly little things of not too much consequence," Lily took the new cup of Red Rum with a smile and sipped at the contents, shuddering at the cool liquid. "Not anything which could make me have a dance with Jack Ketch."

James scrutinized her as she pointed an accusing finger at Sirius.

"Sirius Black,"

"No, I'm sorry this deal is off. Return to wherever you four came from and don't return."

"What?" The chair Sirius had been lounging in tipped over with a loud bang and he quickly scrambled up. The pub had gone silent for a fraction of a second at the noise, but was bustling once more.

"I'm sorry, but the captain will not be having royalty of any kind on the ship." Lily shuffled the papers back into a neat pile and quickly finished off her rum.

"I'm not even important to the crown," Sirius tried to play it down.

"Not important to the crown?" She hissed, leaning forward on the table. "You are Lord Sirius Black, son of Duke Orion Black, heir to Grimmauld."

"So you do know who I am then." He tried to pass it off as a joke, wincing when she turned hardened eyes on him.

"Of course I know, I'm concerned with knowing the family of royals." Lily paused. "Have a good night, but we must be off."

Lily dragged Alice with her as they headed towards the door, shouting a good-bye over her shoulder.

"Sorry Rosmerta, but I'm afraid we must be turning in for the night. Frank, come with us."

* * *

"Now you both understand; I'm going back to the ship. We're setting sail in the morning, getting out of here as fast as possible. Find more willing crew members at the Hogshead; Abeforth will know you when you mention my name. Make sure they are impressed with the fact we are leaving with the earliest morning tide once dawn has broken, then when you're done there, inform the rest of the crew. Drag them back to the ship and into the hold if you have to, but there's no way we're leaving any of the current crew behind. Inform Ollivander of the changes and wake up Madame Malkin if you have to for the new sails. We need to be ready."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Lily?" Alice asked, twisting the corners of the papers in her hands.

"Yes, I'll be available should you need to find me, you know where."

"Aye," Then Frank and Alice were gone and Lily was slinking through the dark back to _The Red Rum._ Unbeknownst to the group however, four Marauders had slipped into the alley way between two shops and were listening intently to the conversation. They all looked at each other before slipping back up towards Malfoy Manor. It was a now or never decision.

"Lily?"

"Oh Amos, you scared me." Lily pressed a firm hand to her chest as the figure on the end of the dock turned to look at her.

"Do you need help with anything? It seems like you're in a sudden rush."

"I just thought it would be nicer to get out of port sooner rather than later."

"Did you hear about the royals in town?"

"You could say that," Lily rubbed an uncomfortable hand up her arm.

"How about I help you gather supplies. Food, drink, anything else?"

"That would be wonderful," Lily told him honestly, her whole body relaxing. "We want all the rum and ale you can find in town, a few barrels of hardtack."

"Hardtack?"

"It's not the best food choice I know, but it keeps the longest. Grain, meal, flour, junk, doughboy, eggs; that should just about do it-if you see any fishing nets you'll get them too?"

"That's an awful lot to ask Miss Evans."

"Fifty Galleons and another ten to you for completing the task, I'm hoping it should be enough."

"I do believe it will ma'am."

"Thank you Amos, I couldn't do this without you." Then she had gone, already on the boarding plank to the ship. Amos turned and ran up the dock, money in hand and ready to buy the needed supplies.

"All you lumps still aboard, all hands are needed on deck." Lily yelled down to the sleeping quarters and there were several thumps as men fell out of their hammocks.

"What is it ye be needing?"

"There's a lot of materials coming on board soon and Mr. Ollivander should be here to fix the mizzen. A group of three should go up to Ollivander's and help him bring the new mast here, on the double." Three men rushed off. "As for the rest of you, we will be having barrel after barrel of food and other supplies to be loaded and carried to their compartments, you lot will be moving them."

"Why the sudden rush to get out of here ma'am?"

"We've run into a troublesome group of royals, we're leaving on the first tide after dawn."

* * *

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_Sorry to be telling you this on such short notice, but I am leaving. I cannot handle being a part of the Black Family any longer. I renounce any claim I have on the Black name and fortune, giving it all to Regulus. Do not expect to see me again after today._

_Your Eldest,_

_Sirius_

"Think that'll suffice the harpy?"

"I should hope so." Remus nodded, helping him seal it with wax and the Black Family crest.

"I hate to put this on Lily, she seemed so nice." Peter muttered watching as Sirius signed the front with a flourish.

"What are we putting on her exactly?" James asked from where he was leaning against the door frame.

"If Sirius' family chooses not to leave him alone after this letter, there'll be a man hunt and the ship Lily is on will be hunted down without a moment's notice." Remus explained watching as Sirius put the finishing decorum around the letter to attract attention to it.

"We have everything we need packed, correct?" Sirius asked, straightening up and heading towards the door where a pile of things were situated.

"I believe so, we best hurry. We might be able to slip on and hide before anyone will be aboard."

How wrong the men were. When they arrived at the harbor, it was a flurry of activity. The crew was running up and down, loading haul after haul of supplies on board. They would have to find a solution quick if they wished to get on board. Just then a group of ship mates were walking past carrying a new mast, Garrick Ollivander following close behind them, and they began to see the start of an opportunity. There on the dock were red sails which would be carried onto the ship before being attached to the rigging. They slipped into the sails with their things, waiting to be carried aboard. It took seven men to carry the bulk and they were set down towards the middle of the deck. James peeked out from the folds, finding the entrance to the sleeping quarters only a few inches from his face. He grinned and waited for the right moment before escaping below deck. He watched for a bit and then gestured Peter down the later, repeating the gesture for Remus and Sirius. Now they just had to find somewhere to stay. A storage cupboard with just enough room was set off on one wall and they quickly stuffed their bags above them before squeezing in. There was more room than they originally thought; it would suffice until they were on open seas. Each of them took turns on watch, sleeping against the barrels of food and water.


	2. Flight and Panic

Chapter 2

Flight and Panic

"Alice, you got everything okay down there?" Lily called down, the four marauders startled awake at her sudden appearance close to their current sleeping space. James shifted slightly and his foot slipped, kicking Sirius in the shin. The man hissed in pain and Remus pressed a hand over his mouth to silence the sound. Peter shrunk back further into the corner making a small tinkling noise when his elbow hit a couple of the smaller barrels, pushing them together.

"Yeah, I'm seeing if we can store things anywhere else." Alice replied and they could hear her boots clicking as she approached.

"The tide is coming in, we'll be getting ready to pull out soon enough."

"Alright, I'll be up to relay orders in just a moment. There's one more cupboard down here I haven't checked." The marauders began to panic, Alice was seconds away from discovering them. They heard her hand land on the knob.

"Meet me at the helm then when you're ready." There was a pause and then Lily swore. "The tide came in earlier than expected, secure what you can-we're pulling out now."

They heard Alice's footsteps hurrying away and someone shouting orders above them, they breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe for just a little while longer.

-oOo-

"Drop the sails by a meter," Lily ordered standing behind the helmsmen, the order was shouted between the crew as Alice was still below deck. "Make sure the mizzen is secure."

"I don't know if I can hold her steady," the helmsman said suddenly.

"Hand her over you cockswain, I'm not letting you ruin the ship." Lily snapped without meaning to. He gratefully stepped aside and went to join the crew in hoisting ropes and securing what was left on deck. "Secure the rat lines, they're slipping."

Some of the newer crew members looked at her like she was crazy, but in the next second one of the lines went completely wild and the crew member on it managed to jump off and land on the deck groaning in pain. A couple of his friends picked him up while the newer members ran to secure the lines.

"Take him to the infirmary, we'll clean him up later."

The ship rocked as they made their way shakily out of Port Hogsmeade. Once they had cleared the land mass the helmsman was put back into place. Alice had come up on deck after the ratline incident and Lily was now pacing the deck, making sure everything was kept up to her own code.

"Shall I go below and categorize the last cupboard?"

"Yes and take Frank with you, he looks like a lost puppy over there at the foremast. I'll be in my cabin if you need me, I'll need a cabin boy next port."

"I'll be below then." Just as Alice was about to drop below, she offered one last piece to the crew. "Rotate who is in the forecastle, last night was rough on everyone."

-oOo-

Alice screamed when she opened the last storage unit to find four uncomfortable men looking at her. Frank put his hands on her shoulders and leaned intimidatingly towards the four who had nowhere to hide.

"What are you four doing here?" Alice hissed drawing her dagger.

"Don't turn your gully on us just yet ma'am." Remus put out his hands and managed to take enough of a stance to protect the men behind him. "We want to be a part of your crew,"

"You heard Lily, the captain won't be taken no royalty on their ship and now you've forced us to."

"We'll have to take you to see the captain and you had better pray to your god they don't see you to Davy Jones." Frank pulled out the rope on his side and gestured for them to turn around.

Biting his lip Remus turned around and thrust his arms behind him, allowing them to bind him. The other three followed suit and the two escorted the four out onto the deck. Activity seemed to freeze as the crew members turned to watch. A few people, after hearing the quiet, came up from the forecastle to see what was going on. The looked up at the quarter deck and Alice rose her voice above the whistle of the wind.

"We have taken four stowaway's captive captain."

Slowly they heard the click of boots on the wooden planks of the quarter deck. There was a creak in the next step and everything went deadly silent. Then the doors opened outwards and the marauders waited with bated breath to finally meet the dreaded captain.

"Well, well, well. Royal rats have decided to sneak aboard have they?" Lily was standing above them with a snarl hooking her lip. Her green eyes narrowed and focused in on each of their faces.

"Captain, ma'am I think we ought to make them a part of the crew." One of the newest crew members spoke and a few people hissed at him to shut up. There was a loud bang as Lily threw herself over the railing and landed on the main deck, walking towards him slowly.

"Do you want to be kissing the gunners daughter sailor?"

"No captain."

"Then you best be keeping your mouth shut." Lily made to turn away but then thought better of herself. "What's your name?"

"Nothing of consequence ma'am."

"I am your captain and I want your name," it was phrased like a request, but everyone on deck knew it was a deadly command.

"Jack,"

"Well Jack, you best be sticking to your own job, allow me to do mine or you'll be feeding the fish." Jack nodded and Lily turned, coming to stand in front of the four men. "You found them where exactly?"

"They were in the last store cupboard."

"The one nearest the kitchens?"

"Yes ma'am." Alice told her gripping the rope a little tighter.

"And you four boys are thinking you're up for fairing in the sweet trade?" Lily asked with a wicked grin.

"We thought we'd give it a shot." James explained and Remus stepped on his foot.

"You hear that sailors, they wanted to 'give it a shot.'" Everyone laughed openly having realized it was what Lily wanted. She cut them off with her next step, her face shoved up into James'. "I'm not about let any of my workers dance the hempen jig for some royals who wanted to give being a freebooter a shot."

James didn't dare say anything else and Lily stepped away pacing up and down the dock examining the state of her ship in silence. Their eyes followed her and she turned, having reached the foremast. She opened her mouth and then closed it again, gesturing for Frank and Alice to turn the four captives around.

"I'm willing to offer the four of you a deal if you'll keep your deadlights set on being a pirate." Lily grinned as they nodded. "You follow my orders and your jobs and I'll keep you aboard, even if the royals do come hunting us down. I don't care if you eventually have to kill your own family to stay aboard my ship, your only care should now be keeping this boat afloat. Are you willing to do this?"

"Aye ma'am." They answered together.

"Very good, then you boys better keep your dungbie's in check or you'll be meeting the rope's end. Any questions?" Lily hissed stepping back down on to the main deck, away from the foremast.

"Are you really the captain?" Sirius asked lifting his head from staring at the planked floor.

Within seconds she was in front of him and several people shivered at the speed she had moved with. She was holding up her left hand and for a second Sirius thought she was going to hit him, but her pinkie was slowly spreading away from her other fingers. There in the valley connecting them was the "x" tattoo marking her as captain.

"Any more questions?" She asked staring him dead in the eye.

"No captain."

"Then welcome to the crew swabbie." Lily stepped back. "Release him and give him the bucket and mop. Carson, you're promoted to powder monkey."

"Yes ma'am, thank you captain." Carson gave a little bow and then quickly shoved the bucket and mop into Sirius' hands, heading to the railing so he would not be called on any more.

"I am in need of a cabin boy, because of you four I wasn't able to get a female in Hogsmeade, so one of you will have to take up the challenge."

"I'd be willing to help you," Remus raised his bound wrists and Lily smiled.

"I like your willingness, I can tell you're smart so I wouldn't want to put you with such a menial task. You'll join the crew on deck and help out with maintaining everything here. Earlier we nearly lost a rat line, you'll be sure to help make sure that doesn't happen again."

Lily turned to the remaining two as Alice untied Remus. Lily lifted a hand to her mouth, fishing a finger into it, pressing the nail between her bottom teeth as she thought. She pointed at Peter suddenly a smile crossing her face.

"As for you, you'll be working as an apprentice in the kitchen. You'll mostly be helping out when we're preparing something with meat, but who knows what Darren will have you do." She turned to James looking up at him and licking her upper lip slowly. "What do you say-cabin boy?"

He stared down at her, many thought he might not stand down, but he finally looked away. James didn't dare say anything because he knew he had no choice and Lily bit back a laugh.

-oOo-

The captain had retreated into her cabin for the last several hours, she wasn't working per say, but she was doing something to keep her mind occupied while she waited for news on whether there was a search for Sirius. Lily was spread out on her bed reading a book, a knock interrupting her reading. Narrowing her eyes she let the text fall closed before she stood. Lily saw no reason to bother with shoes, her feet making small noises as she walked across to the oak doors. The worn wood felt good against her skin and she smiled, until the floor creaked beneath her. The sound caused her to freeze and clench her fists, it was the same spot as earlier, and she had to keep herself from lifting her foot and slamming it down. It was what she was known for doing, breaking any squeaky wood, squeaky wood meant it was not kept in top shape, a safety hazard for clumsy people. The habit was just one of the many things Lily had adopted from her father before his death. Lily passed by it quickly and swung the door open to reveal her new cabin boy, James, looking tired and sweaty.

"Anything else you would have me do captain?" He asked, pushing a hand through his already messy hair. She looked up at him for a moment before gesturing him to come inside her room.

"There's a squeaky floorboard here, I hate the noise. This will be your last task before I release you for the day, just fix it." Lily instructed before walking back over to her bed. "I'll be reading if you need me."

James worked in silence for the next long while after having found the offending floorboard. Just as he was about to finish the last of it, Alice came barging into the captain's quarters like only she could.

"Captain, there's a ship pulling up to the starboard side. We'll need you out on deck."

"I'll be out there in a moment then." Sighing, Lily stood and walked over to the changing separator.

James could feel his face heating up slightly as it registered with him, there was a woman in the same room as him and she saw no reason to feel awkward about changing with him there. Now finished with his work, and hoping she would find it satisfactory, he made to leave but her voice stopped him.

"Hold on Potter, I need you to help me with something."

"What is it captain?"

"I can't get this stupid thing tied." She emerged from behind the foldout with a corset around her waist, white shirt handing loosely, and brown trousers.

"I've never tied one of those before." James admitted, not willing to move towards or away from her.

"Any experience untying them?" Lily looked up hopefully.

"You'd have to get Sirius for that one," James admitted and Lily huffed in annoyance.

"Have you ever laced up a boot?"

"Yes, it was a long while ago though."

"You'll do just fine then, I'll tell you if you pull it too tight." Lily combed her hair over her shoulder and turned around. "Please tie it for me, I have to get outside and I can't go out there looking like this."

He stepped slowly over to her, putting out hesitant hands. She seemed annoyed with his pace, but he was nervous. There were few times when he'd been close to a woman and they were usually making unwanted advances on him, or they were his family who were fending off the frightening women. James pulled up on the laces hoping they would budge.

"Move up one at a time before tying it at the top." Lily instructed and James attempted to do it without touching her, only the corset. For a while it went along quite well until Lily shifted. "It needs to be a little tighter."

"You don't exactly make this easy." James hissed.

"Have you never been with a woman before?" Lily asked, suspicious of his hesitancy.

"I'm not fluent in that area, no, Sirius would make a much better cabin boy if that's what you're really looking for. It'll be strange for him to be separated from numerous amounts of women for this long of a time period." James explained pulling the cords until she hissed. He worked in silence for the remainder of tying the corset and once he was done he quickly backed away. Lily turned and smiled up at him.

"Thank you for that," she made to reach out and pat him on the back but he shifted away ever so slightly so she dropped her hand. "You're free to go for the rest of the day, you can wait on deck to see what's going on. If it turns into a fight please take yourself and your friends below deck. I don't know what fighting skill you all have and I would rather not have any dead bodies on my hands."

"Yes captain, we will do as you ask." He watched as she picked up a long sword and strapped it around her waist, attaching a gun to her hip as well. She slid a couple rings on her fingers, hiding some of the tattoos marking her for what she was. Lily bit her lip and then walked over to the door.

"I will see you later," then he was left in her cabin alone and almost wished she would come back, but he didn't know why.

-oOo-

"We'd like to speak with the captain of your ship." The sailors yelled over, it was obvious they were a merchant crew and Alice narrowed her eyes, sticking to the back of the crowd. There was a clicking of boots on the deck and the pirates parted for their captain. Lily's eyes slid across her crew as she walked noticing they all had put on their rings and other decorations, save the newer members, used to hide their pirate tattoo.

"I am the captain." Lily announced grabbing the nearest ratline and swinging herself up onto the railing. Her red hair had been pulled up into a pony tail for ease. There was a click as James finally exited the captain's quarters and rushed down the stairs.

"A woman?" The merchant crew began to laugh.

"I don't think a woman could accurately sail a ship like the Galleon you have there. Or did you not know it was a Galleon?" One of the men jeered, guessing from his fluffy hat, she had a feeling the man was the captain. Narrowing her eyes she grabbed one of the lose ropes and swung across the large space, landing on their deck behind them.

"Men, hoist the colors!" The merchants turned in shock to face her, then they watched as those on the Galleon they had pulled up next to, began to put a flag on the main mast. "The name Lily Evans mean anything to you?"

"Lily Evans, captain of the Red Rum, daughter of Robert Evans." One of the men whispered, it sounded like he was rehearsing lines out of a text book.

"Ah, so you have heard of me." Lily grinned and her left hand landed on the gun at her hilt, rings clinking gleefully against the cool metal.

"We don't be wanting any harm Miss Lily," the captain stepped forward, his limbs quivering as he stared at her. "All we want is to get to the next port and deliver our goods. What can we do for you?"

"I want information and two crew members," she ran her tongue along her top row of teeth, watching them carefully.

"Anything, whatever information we can give you we will."

"I want to know about the port you came from, which one was it?"

"Port Flintlock, ma'am."

"Flintlock," Lily paused thinking. "What's in flintlock?"

"Not a lot, just a few modest shops. Just as we were leaving port we narrowly missed a fight. A few pirate ships were sailing in."

"What color were their flags?" Lily hissed, they could be in danger shortly if they weren't careful.

"Green ma'am, with some sort of a figure eight in black." Lily swore so violently at this news many of the sailors ducked their heads and whispered things under their breath. She took a long breath before settling her eyes back on them. Her fingers lifted slightly and Alice saw them, she began to usher the crew into position silently.

"You're headed for Port Hogsmeade?"

"Yes ma'am." The captain said nervously, scared he might get sworn at again.

"Give this to the woman in the pub known as 'The Three Broomsticks.' She'll give you lodgings there and get out as soon as you can." Lily handed them a piece of cloth and they took is suspiciously.

"And why should we trust you pirate?"

"I may be a pirate, one of the most feared on all the seas, but that doesn't make me inhuman. I have no reason to lie to you, you've been cooperative with your information, so much so I'll forgo taking two of your crew members. You'll need all you can get, just so long as you answer me this one final question."

"Anything ma'am."

"When were you going to tell me that you're a pirate ship as well and not just any pirate ship, but one under the direction of Tom Riddle?"

James watched, as though everything moved in slow motion. In the next second Lily had drawn her sword, Alice's cutlass seemed to appear in her palm, and many of the crew had lowered planks to board the other ship. James grabbed Sirius and Peter by the collar of their shirts. Remus turned and followed as James pushed them all into the forecastle.

"What are you doing?" Sirius demanded, ripping himself away from James' grip.

"Lily told me to take you lot down here should a fight break out."

"And you listened to her?" Peter asked in surprise.

"She's our captain and I, amazingly, want to stay on this hell ship. Besides, as Lily so eloquently pointed out to me-none of us are equipped or trained to fight in something like this. We'd best leave it up to them so we aren't a hinderance."

"You know he's right Sirius," Remus agreed, lifting the hatch slightly to look at what was going on.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Up on the deck men were grabbing whatever weapons they could grab and handle efficiently as they stormed the other side. A couple of them had proudly managed to score the boarding axe, the sound of crushing bone made the four men wince in sympathy, even for the enemy.

"Ready the swivels!" They heard Lily bellow above the noise of shouting men. "Fire the below!"

There was a loud bang and the boat rocked from the force of several cannons being fired off in rapid succession. Wood and metal went flying as the cannon balls flew smoothly through the opposing ship. They could smell a slight burning and knew the fire had touched more than just the sides.

"Fire the grapes and drop to the ground men!" Lily shouted, there was a loud sound of a lot of people falling to the deck as the boat rocked with cannon fire once more. The other captain was hollering to his own crew to prepare their cannons faster, the marauders could almost feel Lily grinning at their delayed reactions. Men were screaming and the splashing of the ocean hinted some had thrown themselves overboard in an attempt to escape. Then came a seemingly finishing shout from the captain. "Load the hot irons and retreat."

Everyone seemed to be following her orders as there was a lot of hollering to take away the boards and get on deck. Several of the crew members yelled out for friends. For a moment everything went quiet and the whole world seemed to be holding its breath.

"Any of you wishing to renounce your claim to what Riddle has promised you may board my ship now," Lily spoke out, there were no responding footsteps. Her next command seemed almost like a whisper but it was loud and clear, it was the call to end a short lived battle. "Fire."

The wind howled and cannons blew. The ship rocked violently towards its portside, there was more splintering wood and the crackle of flames as the opposing ship caught on fire. The captain was staring Lily down and all she could do was stand in front of her crew and smile. She had lost two men during the fight and both were older, they had lived a good life on sea for not only her, but her father as well. Robert Evans would have been proud to see them go the way they had, so Lily was twice as proud. The burning remains began to sink faster and Lily gestured for her crew to get back to work, pulling them out of the wreckage and out into the clear blue sea. She watched with satisfaction as the captain of whatever ship Riddle had managed to give him sank, with him straight backed. He was no true captain.

"Damn yer eyes." Lily whispered then spat on the sinking remains of what had at first appeared to be a merchant ship. There was a loud popping noise as Lily cleared the tension in her shoulders. "That was child's play, Riddle has got to get some better men under his control or I'll never have an interesting sea battle."

"What are your orders captain?" Alice asked straightening her back and looking at the woman in front of her, a knowing look settled on her features.

"It seems like we have some business in Flintlock, let's have a little stop by. Savvy?" Lily smirked and began to climb the stairs to her cabin.

"Make due course for Flintlock you scurvy dogs," Alice yelled out and Frank tried his best no to laugh at her term for the crew. Glaring at him, she whispered, "shut up."


End file.
